


The Wedding Flashbangers

by InerrantErotica



Series: Oververse [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Spanking, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: Overwatch is weird. No, not the setting or the story behind it. The Game. Why would Junkrat and Zenyatta team up to defend a payload delivering an EMP to omnics on King's Row?The most obvious answer, of course, is that they are in a video game. Not only do the characters involved know that they are in a video game, but each of the 337+ skins have their own quirky personality.Let's see what happens whenever you're NOT in a game fighting over some irrelevant capture point in Hanamura...





	The Wedding Flashbangers

**Author's Note:**

> Read the title. I imply, you infer.

VICTORY.

Right after the team wipe and the capture of the second point on Hanamura, the victorious team was shunted before the great gate in the center of the stage. Winston was playing with some fireworks and Lucio was balancing a jack-o-lantern on his foot. Doomfist was stuck in his default stance while Zenyatta was raising his orbs to the sky. On the far end, Raindancer Pharah was kneeling beside Winged Victory Mercy, twirling her staff on her shoulder like a parasol.

PLAY... OF THE GAME.

The camera zoomed in to Raindancer, who took her helmet off and swished her hair away… and then everyone was made to watch her moment of triumph.

“I’ve got you.” Winged Victory said, activating the blue beam on her staff with a nod and a motherly smile. She was a goddess! Raindancer nodded back and activated her jump jets, rocketing high up into the air over the enemy team crawling all over their point.

“JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!”

Raindancer landed on the ground exactly three and a half seconds later...

“TEAM KILL!” Athena’s disembodied voice triumphantly declared!

Raindancer grinned wide… and everything faded to black.

The distance between Hanamura and the Temple of Anubis was simultaneously infinite and miniscule. To Raindancer, it was nothing more than a loading screen. She appeared out of thin air with a pop! on the first point. Well, if she wasn’t in a game, it was time to do her duty and ensure the bad Pharahs were kept in line. Every character had their bad apples, sure… but the Pharahs took responsibility for their own, trapping Anubis, Possessed, and Mechaqueen in Defender’s spawn. Therefore, at least three good Pharahs had to be on duty at all time to keep watch.

They could be called away to a game at a moment’s notice, so Raindancer flew into the air towards the temple to relieve one of her comrades. She landed just shy on the entrance and saw the commander waiting for her. Jackal, in her pure white armor, holding her helmet at her hip, followed Raindancer with her eyes as she fell from the sky.

“Commander.” The newcomer saluted, “Raindancer reporting for duty.”

“That was a quick round. Good job.” Jackal nodded, “You just fought together with Winged Victory Mercy, is that correct?”

“Correct.” Raindancer nodded with a slight smile.

Jackal stroked her chin thoughtfully, “So how’d she do?”

“Excellent, commander. I couldn’t have done it without her.” The junior Pharah replied.

“Of course. That’s our goddess...” The commander chuckled, “You know… the two of us- we’re getting married.”

Raindancer’s eyes widened and she lost her military bearing, “W-what?”

“Mmmhm.” Jackal brushed her hair aside and closed her eyes, “We’re having the ceremony next week, when the arcade loot boxes reset.”

It was the closest thing they had to a reasonable passage of time. Except for maybe when Halloween rolled around and some of the maps got darker and… spookier.

“Unfortunately we can’t spare too many Pharahs for the guest list.” Jackal said, jerking her head to the Temple prison behind her, “But… I thought you’d like the time off.”

“Y-yes!” Raindancer answered, the beak of her helm a yellow blur as she nodded her head, “Of course. And, uh, congratulations! …commander.”

Meanwhile, on Ilios Well...

Pink and Sugarplum Mercies were making all kinds of arrangements for the ceremony in the outdoor restaurant by spawn. As the bubbliest of the Mercies, they were given full authority to plan out every last detail, from the color and decoration of the cake to the guest list. The bride and… other bride wanted to keep it short- nothing but other Mercies and Pharahs. If you invited one Tracer, you sort of had to invite them all! And knowing her, she’d probably ask to invite some of the Winstons on over from Horizon too.

So nothing fancy! Still… the duo couldn’t help but get a little extravagant with it.

“You know, I never did find out who was going to be the bride and who was going to be the… uh, groom.” Pink twirled one of her pigtails as she spoke.

Sugar Plum was swinging her legs, sighing and shrugging her shoulders, “Oh, I don’t know. Why don’t you ask the Goddess?”

Pink sighed, “I guess I’ll go and ask her...”

“You know, I always thought one of us would get married to a Genji before a Pharah.” Sugar Plum admitted.

“Right?” Pink laughed as she stood up and pushed her chair in, “Well, I’ll be right back.”

Pink left her fellow wedding planner and travelled along one of Ilios Well’s side paths. Winged Victory always liked to hang around in high places, presiding over her fellow Mercies. Best way to find her was to get some altitude.

Ilios was always pretty sunny… yet even it had some darker alleyways and paths. Or at least a few that were less well-lit. Pink got halfway up one when a voice from up above on the stairs gave her reason to pause.

“Well, well, well…” The mysterious Mercy cooed, “You’ve been holding out on me, hmm?”

Pink’s eyes widened… as Devil sauntered out in front of her.

“Dein Teufel ist da.” The fiendish Mercy grinned.

Pink turned on her heels and double-backed down the stairs, but out from the side appeared another fiendish figure. Witch…

“So…” The wily wizardess murmured, “We hear you’re planning a wedding…”

Devil clicked her tongue and shook her head, “-and you didn’t think to invite us? Hmph!”

Pink bit her lip, looking up at the horned Mercy standing before her…

Sometime later, in Hollywood, American McCree was smoking a cigar on the first floor of Whiskey Jack’s Saloon… He dusted the stogie off into an ashtray and rubbed his nose, “A wedding, huh? ...and we’re all invited?”

Leaning against the wall was Sherlock, smoking his pipe, “Now that don’t make a lick o’ sense. It’s not like Winged Victory and Jackal to want a big guest list. They ain’t ones for fancy dog and pony shows.”

American leaned back and put his cigar out, “Well, it’s not like we got anything better to do since the Ashes took over Route 66.”

Blackwatch, leaning over the railing of the second floor, stroked his shorter beard and furrowed her brow, “Guess it would be nice to see them both outside a game once in awhile. Speaking of the ‘ol hideout, is someone gonna tell Deadlock?”

“Hey, how many of us are invited anyways?” American asked, “You ain’t thinking Scrooge and Undead too?”

All their eyes turned to the woman sitting at the bar beside American... Pink was twirling one of her pigtails around her finger again when she sheepishly muttered, “Scrooge, ja. Undead, nein.”

“I’ll pass.” Sherlock shrugged.

“Oh, oh!” Pink slapped the counter and then backed away defensively, “Um, I brought you something.”

She retreated out the door, disappeared for a moment, and then slunk back through the door with a case of beer in each hand, hanging low from the weight. “Oof.” She nervously laughed, lugging the two crates up onto the counter, “Thought you’d appreciate something a little different.”

American looked over at the Whiskey bottles on stands adorning the wall… bottles full of brown water! Hollywood was a movie set after all. “Well, that settles it for me.” American said with a wide grin and a twinkle in his eye, “Plenty to go around with the boys, too.”

“Eheh.” Pink laughed uncomfortably with a half-hearted smile, “Z-zuper!”

Exactly one arcade loot box reset later, Winged Victory stood before a body-length mirror set up in a dropship on Ilios Lighthouse. Her outfit was impeccable as always. She was a Goddess after all… the only addition made to her robes and laurel wreath was a silken white veil.

She was the most graceful and most powerful of the Mercies, with a demure and ladylike smile as she assessed herself.

So totally unlike Pink stumbling up the ramp.

Winged Victory turned around and folded her hands in front of her, “Ah, Pink.” She smiled, “Everything going well?”

The pig-tailed Mercy nodded and bit her lip, holding close to her belly a glass full of red.

“What’s that?” Winged Victory shot her eyes down to the drink.

“Oh, this?” Pink haltingly laughed, “Uh, Pineapple strawberry punch!”

The Goddess chuckled, “Our favorite.”

“Would you like some?” Pink offered, her arms shooting out straight.

“Ah… alright.” Winged Victory took the glass, “I am rather thirsty. Thank you.”

Pink watched as the red liquid slid down the glass and past the Goddess’ lips, into that slender throat. She watched every last drop, eyes wide and mouth agape… until Winged Victory finished with a gasp and returned the glass, “It’s wonderful.”

Pink twirled one of her pig-tails and sheepishly took the emptied drink.

“Pink.” The Goddess cooed.

“Ja?” She blinked.

“Thank you again. For doing all this.” Winged Victory smiled. The guilt hit Pink like a charging Reinhardt pinning her to the wall… but she couldn’t back out now. She was in too deep. There was only one thing left to do now… so the poor wedding planner said her goodbyes and returned to the center of the stage where the ceremony was going to be held. No point to contest- just a lovely vista to the sea… The perfect place for a wedding.

And laid out for everyone to enjoy- a long table full of snacks. Chocolates, pastries, and other little bite-sized confectionaries. Yet the largest bowl was reserved for the pineapple strawberry punch. Pink’s eyes darted to and fro at each guest, scanning their hands for glasses. Among the Mercies; Sugar Plum, Combat Medic Ziegler, and Edignossen. Among the Pharahs; Raindancer and Security Chief. That was almost everyone…

Just then, everyone’s attention was drawn to the other bride of the day’s ceremony. Jackal, in her pale white armor… and veil, arrived on the scene. Pink rushed over to the bowl of punch, filled her glass, and made her way through the crowd to her.

“M-my!” Pink exclaimed, “You look positively… radiant, Jackal!”

The head warden of the Pharahs closed her eyes and smiled, “Please, you’re too kind.”

Jackal was a good match for Winged Victory… endowed with the wisdom and judgement of Thoth. Out of all the Pharahs, she was the best team player and a Mercy’s godsend on the battlefield. Pink didn’t think it was possible to fool her… yet still she tried.

“A-are you thirsty?” She asked with a shrug.

Jackal looked at the glass and narrowed her eyes… and then she smiled, “Well, it would be rude not to take it, after all the hard work you’ve put into this, Pink.”

The pig-tailed Mercy blushed at the compliment… and watched as Jackal too up-ended the whole glass.

So that was it. Mission complete. Pink breathed a deep sigh of relief… until a Pharah suddenly yelled, “Hold up!”

Security Chief stood face-to-face with… a McCree. Blackwatch just so happened to lead the procession of bionic cowboys into the ceremony. Eight of them in total, each trying to outswagger one another.

“What are you doing here!?” Security Chief clutched her fists, “This area is restricted.”

“Well, we was invited, sweetheart.” Deadlock said with a grin.

“Invited?” Jackal tilted her head, “By whom?”

American scratched the back of his head and rolled his cigar from one side of his mouth to the other, “Thought you knew. The lil’ wedding planner sent for us.”

All of them, the Pharahs, the Mercies, and the McCrees… turned their eyes on Pink, who felt so very, very small in that moment.

“McCrees?” A voice to her side serenaded. The Goddess herself, lips pursed in confusion, “I thought I said we were going to keep the guest list small…”

Looming high up above the ceremony, sitting on the windowsill of the Lighthouse, Devil and Witch Mercy watched the scene play out below.

“Looks like I’m not going to get anyone else with my special brew…” Witch sighed.

“Oh well.” Devil cooed, “We got the ones that matter, didn’t we?”

“Mmmhm!” Witch giggled and clapped.

“Now to add the finishing… touch!” Devil brought her arm out in front of her and snapped her fingers. She looked past her hand at the assembled Mercies, Pharahs, and McCrees below.

Just as she snapped, something like electricity shot through the brains of everyone who had taken so much as a sip from the punch.

“Oomph!” Blackwatch let out as he was thrown to the ground, “Now hol’ up a minute there.”

Security Chief took one step to his left… and one step to his right, casting him in her shadow. She threw her Raptora helmet aside… and knelt low, her hands upon his chest, “You come in here…” The Pharah said, “Uninvited and unwanted.”

The McCree furrowed his brow and bit into his cigar. This wasn’t the bright-eyed girl clinging onto Ana’s pantleg, that was for sure… Something about this Pharah was a bit more hardened. At least, that’s what he was thinking just seconds before she reached before her back… and unhooked her rocket boosters. They fell to the ground with a heavy metal thunk- and Security Chief darted her hands forward with a predatory grin… on his fly. In an instant, she had his cock out. Thick and weighty, even when soft, the Pharah smiled as she felt him up.

“W-wuh?” Blackwatch braced his hands on the ground.

And soon, two more rocket boosters fell to the ground, drawing everyone’s eyes to Raindancer and Asp. Their eyes were locked onto Lifeguard McCree, who was slowly pulling out the popsicle from his mouth. He tipped his straw hat up with a daft, “Howdy.”

Raindancer bit her lip. Something about those braids made her look a bit… sweeter than the rest of the Pharahs. A little less sure of herself, like she used that facepaint to hide behind something. Asp, in contrast, marched confidently forward. The seductive way she walked, swaying her hips like that… it was totally unPharah-like! Raindancer hurried after her, terrified of losing out.

Pink tapped her lips. That was funny… Asp was one of the guests who hadn’t drank any of the punch.

“Oh meine Güte...” Eidgenossin fanned herself as she watched Asp pull Lifeguard’s swim trunks away and whipped out his cock, wrapping her fingers tight around its length, “Ist etwas im Wasser? Oder...”

A pair of hands wrapped around the red and white clad Mercy’s waist. Strong hands… belonging to one patriotic cowboy. American whispered in her ear, “Howdy. Like what you see?”

“Oh ja, sehr nett…” She cooed, not taking her eyes off of the thick cock Asp was hoarding away from Raindancer.

“I got one just like it, you know.” American said, pressing his groin into her back.

“What’s this?” A Mercy said right beside a very off-guard Pink. The pig-tailed wedding planner looked over to see Winged Victory standing there with her veil draped from her laurel wreath, “Oh my.”

Jackal approached her, her white helmet in the shape of a canine obscuring the upper half of her face… it was a veil of its own, “It seems an… uncontrollable lust has overtaken the guests.” The Pharah said.

Winged Victory closed her eyes and mischievously smiled, “Not just the guests, Schakali~”

“Oh…” The Pharah sighed, “Great. So it’s not just me then.”

“Mmmmhmmmm.” The Goddess replied with a knowing glint to her eyes.

Pink could only watch as Winged Victory took off her wreath, veil and all. Jackal took off her hound-shaped helmet. Together they threw them aside… and marched, with their hands on the smalls of each other’s back, towards the uninvited guests.

“Pink!” A sharp voice suddenly snapped her attention away from the bride and… other bride. It was Sigrun, the fiery red-headed norse Mercy! The pig-tailed Pink shrank under her accusing stare. Standing beside her was Qinglong, the Azure Dragon of the East! Right… she never saw these two drinking any of the punch.

“What have you done!?” Sigrun demanded.

“This… is highly improper.” Qinglong observed, her glowing blue eyes staring right into Pink’s soul.

Winged Victory and Jackal found themselves between a trio of McCrees and soon turned away from one another. The Mercy took a good look up and down at the teenaged youth standing with his thumbs in his belt. Deadlock.

“Hmmm.” The Goddess mused, “You’re just not the same without that beard.”

“Huh.” Deadlock chuckled, a hint of cockiness added to every word he spoke, “Never thought I’d get sassed by the one they call a Goddess.”

She grinned with her eyes half-closed.

“How ‘bout you polish my belt buckle with that lovely forehead of yours then?” He said with an even wider smile, “I confess I got a mighty thirst all of a sudden.”

“You dog!” Winged Victory said accusingly… as she dropped to her knees before him, letting her hands slide down his chest and his stomach.

“So you’re the warden of that temple, huh?” Mystery Man said beneath his bandana to Jackal, circling her.

“That I am.” She replied, watching him… and then tossing her head to the other McCree orbiting her- Vigilante, dressed identical to the other one- mask and all. Only his attire was all in yellow.

“You know, we don’t exactly play nice with men and women of the law.” Vigilante added.

“Is that so?” Jackal lifted her eyebrows, “Then tell me… how do you play with them?”

“Don’t look at them!” Sigrun grabbed Pink’s chin and forced her eyes back onto her, “What’s going on here?”

“Um… well…” Pink bashfully averted her eyes, “I did invite the McCrees.”

“Yes, we figured that much out already.” Qinglong said, hardly amused, “I’d expect this kind of hedonistic behavior from you but… even the brides are caught up in it.”

“M-maybe they just… wanna have fun?” Pink asked, blinking expectantly.

Blackwatch McCree was holding tight onto his hat as Security Chief rode him like a bucking bronco. It was a real handy attribute of the Raptora armor that it came off in segments- at some point she had dispensed with her pants and went bottomless. Her perfectly round ass slammed up and down on his groin, his balls smacking at her behind.

“Nghh.” Security Chief threw her head back as she pinned Blackwatch to the ground with her gloved hand, “That’s it! You’re gonna take it.”

Her pussy was gripping him tight, a perfect seal every inch of her way as she slammed her hips down on him. “D-damn!” Blackwatch exclaimed, one eye wincing.

“Oooh, mama.” Lifeguard has his back to the wall, burying his head into the top of his hat… as Asp and Raindancer fought over his cock with their lips and tongue. He couldn’t bear to look at them any longer! Just a glance would be enough to make him cum! Raindancer was so needy and eager to please, her eyes wide under that veil of blue paint. Asp was totally the opposite, a queen in every sense of the word. Her gaze was like a command, ordering him to surrender his hot cum to them both…

“Mmh, oh!” Raindancer suddenly looked over her shoulder. On the Range pulled away her armor covering her ass and ran his hand up between her thighs, feeling for himself just how wet she was. Combat Medic Ziegler was behind him, her chest against his back and her hands wandering all over his torso. “Raindancer, dear… do you mind he, uh, you know?”

She slowly shook her head, “Go ahead…” and returned to her mission, wrapping her lips around one of Lifeguard’s balls, paler than the rest of his tanned body. She suddenly felt On the Range filling her and let out a moan as the initial thrust sent her body rocking. Asp worked the head of his cock.

Jackal was… flying, in a way. She’d long since dropped her boosters and most everything but a white bodysuit- but her feet weren’t on the ground. No, she was held aloft in the air by Mystery Man and Vigilante, sandwiching her as they supported her weight and bounced her up and down on their cocks. She wrapped her legs and arms both around Mystery Man, nuzzling her cheek into his shoulder and gritting her teeth as they filled her ass and pussy, stuffing her in both holes...

“Pwuah~” Winged Victory let out as Deadlock shoved her face off of his dick. She had left him dripping with her spittle… and rock hard. He stroked himself as she sat down and looked up at him, spit running down her chin.

“Oh, you a goddess alright.” He said with a grin, grabbing one of her wrists, “C’mere.”

“Ooh! Ooooh! Ahh!” Sugar Plum let out, bent over on Scrooge’s knee. He brought his hand up into the air and back down like a meteor across her behind, leaving the fantastical Mercy’s bare ass redder and redder, “Oh, I’ve been… quite naughty, ooh!”

Not far behind, Eidgenossin was screaming, “Ja!” and other desperate cries in Swiss German as American was dicking her down her like a pile-driver in a mating press. Her heels were on each of his shoulders, and he took a deep and powerful low stance to make sure she got every last inch, until his balls met her cheeks.

High up above the lurid scene, Devil and Witch were absolutely having a ball watching the orgy playing out. “Oh my.” Witch laughed, teasing her nail between her teeth, “Pink really outdid herself.”

“You know… I never said anything about dosing the brides.” Devil chuckled as she stroked her bouncy tail with both hands.

Witch clapped her hands together and smiled, “Look at our goddess go!”

Winged Victory went, “Hgrk!” as Deadlock behind her wrapped his arms up under her knees... and then her elbows, bending her like a pretzel and interlocked his fingers on the back of her head. She bit her lip as her lover waggled his hips and angled himself just right…

And then, with a push down on her head and a thrust upwards from below, Deadlock plunged his cock deep up into her, each thick vein disappearing beneath her womanly lips, smearing more and more of her womanly juices down his shaft.

He drove his hips up so hard into her that he lifted both of them off of the ground, soaking himself down to his balls. The goddess’ eyes rolled into the back of her head and she let out a throaty and wanton moan.

He drove himself like a jack-hammer, pounding her pussy as he held her immobilized in that uncomfortable and... gratifying position. In spite of his youth, Deadlock had the stamina and spirit of a well-honed fucking machine. Must have been all that time he spent with the Ashes away from his other incarnations.

From their perch on the lighthouse, Devil and Witch watched every little detail, from the way the Goddess’ tongue lolled out of her mouth so debaucherously to how the younger McCree’s balls slapped against her clit in sync with her every little, “Unh!”

Lifeguard made the mistake of looking down, catching Raindancer’s lips wrapped in a kiss on one side of his shaft and Asp’s on the other. The former’s eyes were so desperate for approval… the latter so intent on his subjugation. He grit his teeth, chopping the popsicle in half… and started to cum. The Pharahs felt it coursing through his cock against their lips… and then exploding out over them both, thick spurts that Asp quickly moved to slurp up. Her tongue ran over his tip, catching nearly every spurt and causing it to splash outwards or slide back down his shaft… where Raindancer was waiting to lap it up.

From behind her, On the Range was finally nearing his limit as well. Clutching at her perfect brown cheeks, he pulled his cock out and it sprang to attention, flicking her juices away. He closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief… but then Medic Ziegler withdrew one of her hands rubbing at his chest and clutched him hard, furiously pumping his cock!

He looked down just to see her pale hand as a blur over his cock… and within moments, she ushered from him a deluge over Raindancer’s round ass, narrow waist, and muscled shoulder blades. Medic made him cum harder than he could have ever imagined- his balls clung tight to his body, practically sore and painful… but any unpleasantness was overridden by the spine-tingling, knee-weakening orgasm. She was forcing more cum than he thought possible through such a narrow space… and the result left Raindancer’s tawny back absolutely covered and dripping in creamy white, thick globs finding every little valley they could to settle in…

“Ich komme! Ich komme! Ich komme!” Eidgenossen’s muffled moans rang out from under American’s body. She was screaming into his chest between her knees as he drilled his cock deep into her convulsing pussy. With his legs spread wide in a ‘V’ giving him a solid grounding… he could well and truly plow into her, his whole body weight behind that thick cock pushing her petite frame into the ground. American threw his head back with a groan and drove himself as far as he could go. His balls tightened up and his ass cheeks clenched… as he emptied himself into her. Both of their cum sputtered and splashed out, crawling down the crack of her ass and onto Ilios’ stone floors. They were starting to make a puddle between his thighs…

Scrooge held Sugar Plum’s head down in his lap with two hands, sneering as his fingers clutched at her teal blue hair. Tears welled up in her eyes as they rolled into the back of her head, a mouth full of cock… and soon, hot spunk. Two thick wads shot out her nose as she let out a muffled, “Mmmphgh!” The rest of his load that she couldn’t swallow, escaped between her lips and back down his shaft. She wiggled her behind like a good girl, beet red from the spanking.

Security Chief held Blackwatch down with both hands, clutching at his collar as she drove her body down on him, every hard slap of their thighs making her ass jiggle. He winced and muttered, “B-baby, I’m gonna…” She looked at him with fire in her eyes and interrupted, “-gonna cum!?”

With just a slight nod, he gave her all she needed to see. Security Chief pulled her hands off of him and stiffened her back, running her fingers through her hair as she tucked her feet back to under her but… and started to bounce, fucking herself a bit more shallow but faster. It wasn’t the grand booty-drops that threatened to make him cum too early, but the slow escalation- higher and higher… Blackwatch winced as he beheld her atop him, abs tightening- breasts bouncing, fingers rolling through that luxurious hair. He couldn’t help but cum, and she came with him, squeezing his shaft with every shallow little bounce. They were soon making a pool of the thick stuff on his groin.

In contrast, Jackal was practically limp between her own McCrees. They were now completely carrying her weight, with Vigilante’s hands on her ass to keep her bouncing between them. His fingers, one gloved and one made of metal, depressed her soft flesh and pulled her cheeks apart. Vigilante and Mystery Man had no compunctions about sharing her- thick as they were, they could feel each other moving within her body… separated only by the thin walls between her pussy and ass. “Harder.” The head warden of the Pharahs commanded, closing her eyes and clutching at Mystery Man’s back, “Fuck me harder.”

“Hnh, well, It’s your funeral.” Vigilante whispered in her ear, spurring himself on faster and more desirously. The two of them lost any sense of coordination of pacing, driving themselves as far up as they could go, as fast as they could go. Her fingers clutched at whatever they could on Mystery Man’s back, scrunching up his poncho as she grit her teeth and winced. The two lawbreakers were remarkably obedient to her request, pumping their cocks in an unsteady rhythm to fill her as completely as a man could.

Jackal threw her head down and hugged Mystery Man close… as she started to cum. Her pussy and ass both tightened on them like a vice grip, milking them of all they had. With a simultaneous growl of surprise, the both of them began to bust as well. Tight as she was, made even tighter by their presence… there was barely any room! More cum spurted out at high pressure between what little gaps remained between the Pharah and her McCrees. Their loads ran down their shafts and onto their balls- or it oozed out from both holes to combine in the narrow stretch between her pussy and ass. She was soon dripping their spunk to the floor, holding on for dear life as her orgasmic contractions forced more and more of their thick batter out.

“Oh, those poor souls...” Devil coed, leaning over the edge to get a better look.

“They’ve completely lost themselves in it!” Witch added, balling her fists together up by her shoulders and waggling her hips.

“Hgh! Ugh! Nghk!” Winged Goddess could barely speak as her arms and legs swung limp in the full nelson Deadlock kept her in. His whole cock disappeared inside her pussy… and then it popped completely out, completely soaked. Just a moment later, on reentry, he was just a little off. A bit further back. Whether it was intentional or not, the goddess couldn’t tell.... But in the span of just a split-second, he went from jack-hammering her pussy… to jack-hammering her ass. Her threw his whole body upwards, lifting them both off the ground- burying his cock until her ass made a tight seal kissing the base of his shaft. Of all the things that could have pushed her over the edge, that was it for the Goddess. “HUUUNGHHHFGH!” Her eyes went crossed and her whole body shook and trembled in his grasp, like she was trying to uncoil and stretch out of the compact snarl he had made of her limbs… and with her ass full of cock- Devil and Witch beheld her pussy absolutely quivering- with barely a finger or a member to stimulate it… moments before she gushed, shooting girlcum out onto Deadlock’s balls and upon the stone floor.

“NGHHTFFBTHH!” The goddess got tongue-tied, her whole body trembling as squirt after squirt she lost control. Deadlock craned his head back and tightened his interlaced fingers around her skull as he too climaxed. His balls had clutched so tight to his shaft that his base could even be seen below them, throbbing and convulsing. If ever he felt an orgasm so deep to his core, this was it. He flooded her ass, each groan from his lips accompanying a fresh spurt… until they were both left utterly spent- and he finally let his hips hit the ground again.

Devil and Witch were on the edge of their seats atop the lighthouse, positively enthralled!

So absorbed they were, that they failed to notice that Pink, Sigrun, and Qinglong had been missing from the equation… The two nefarious Mercies didn’t even hear the quiet huff huff huff of a Pharah tapping her jetpack to get the positioning just right.

But when they heard her boosters engage, the two Mercies whirled around with eachother in their arms. There above them was Qinglong, her azure eyes glowing with rage… To her left, Pink tethered a healing stream to the avenging Pharah. To her right, Sigrun held a damage boost tethered as well.

“ROCKET BARRAGE INCOMING!”

The resultant explosion threw Witch and Devil Mercy off of the lighthouse in a spectacle of explosions and rocketry. They came hurtling down to the earth with all the debris… until they landed smack dab in the middle of the orgy, full of the cumming McCrees, Mercies, and Pharahs.

Devil came to first, rolling over onto her hands and knees. Witch blindly felt around for her hat with one hand as she rubbed her head with the other.

Qinglong, Pink, and Sigrun gently landed before them as they regained their senses. The draconic Pharah aimed her rocket launcher straight at Devil while Sigrun drew her sword and pointed it accusingly at Witch.

“Whatever you’ve done to them.” Qinglong demanded, “You’ll undo in this instant.”

Devil sighed, “How barbaric...”

Witch added her own two cents, “Would be nice to be appreciated once in awhile…”

Qinglong and Sigrun both took a step forward, more menacingly.

Devil shrugged and looked away, “Oh, our little spell only lasts as long as it takes to achieve one complete orgasm.”

Deadlock, going limp with exhaustion, let go of his full nelson and Mercy unfurled like a bunched up spring. They slunk away from one another, and the bleary eyed Goddess only gradually regained her senses. She laid on her belly, lifting up her head to behold the scene in front of her. Her ass was still dribbling a bit of cum...

Jackal too blinked and relaxed her grip on Mystery man, who had since fallen onto his side and brought her and his fellow McCree down with him. It took… a little effort for her to extricate herself from the two of them. When she shakily got to one knee, her other leg was wobbly- and she was leaking spunk everywhere as well.

The others all slowly came to as well. Realizing the McCrees were as much a victim as the Pharahs and Mercies, they all eventually focused themselves onto directing their ire upon the true culprits.

A few moments later, Witch and Devil sat surrounded by six angry Mercies, four unamused Pharahs (though there was… one that was amused), and eight rather baffled McCrees.

Pink’s anger was largely just to put on a show though. Her ‘furious’ place was still totally cute and unconvincing.

“You can’t tell me this wasn’t fun.” Devil said with a grin and a waggle of her eyebrows.

Winged Victory and Jackal stood side by side and exchanged a knowing glance to each other.

“Perhaps a little…” Jackal admitted in a quiet whisper to her partner.

“I suppose it was wrong of us not to invite you…” Winged Victory admitted, “Even if we are arch-enemies, a Mercy’s a Mercy.”

“Hmm.” Jackal stroked her chin, “That’s right. Villainous skins can’t help their nature…”

“But…” The Goddess turned around, and everyone followed her gaze… straight to little ‘ol Pink, “You, on the other hand.”

“M-me?” Pink bit her thumb.

“You’re the expert on punishment.” The Goddess said to her bride, “What would you say is a suitable sentence for working with the enemy?”

Pink chewed on her thumb.

“Well... “ Jackal closed her eyes and spoke softly, “Our wedding is ruined. Someone needs to clean up this mess.”

The Pharah ran her fingers down to her womanhood and stroked her lips… when she drew her hand away, she brought up the cum slathered all over her fingers for emphasis.

Pink’s eyes widened, little hearts forming in her pupils as realization dawned upon her.


End file.
